Andrea Lucero
Andrea Camila Muñoz (pronunciation: ahn-DRAY-ah) was a vampire and minor character in The Pureblood Legacies. Her first and only appearance is in the series' second book, Killer Instinct. She was the birth mother of Marina Hillcrest and the partner of Manuel Rosales. She was born a mermaid but was willingly converted into a vampire by Manuel. She was eventually killed by Emilia Vasile after delivering her daughter to the Regiment. Early Life Andrea was born off of the coast of San Andrés, Colombia in 1966. She was brought up in a strict family of mermaids. From the moment she was born, her father had arranged for her to be married to the son of the family who was in line to rule the Kingdom of the Seven Seas. 1984 Rebellious and a believer of true love, twenty one-year-old Andrea fled her home and relocated to land. Not long after, she met the son of a fisherman, Manuel Rosales, and the two fell in love. After her father learned of this, he caused a massive hurricane in anger at his daughter's decision to love a land dweller. When it became clear that Andrea wouldn't return, her family disowned her and she found a new life on land. 1994 Andrea discovered that Manuel had been converted to a vampire. Within months of this, Manuel had converted Andrea into a vampire at her request. 1995 After giving birth to a girl, Andrea and Manuel, upon seeing the Mark of Purity on their daughter's wrist, discovered that she was a Pureblood. With the knowledge that the Vampire Regiment was hunting down Purebloods, they decided to drop their daughter off at the hospital and never look back for her own safety. 2006 After learning that the Regiment had captured Manuel, Andrea was faced with blackmail: She would either give away the location of her daughter or they would kill Manuel. Andrea regretfully told them that she and Manuel gave their daughter away and thus neither she or Manuel knew where she was. The Regiment, outraged by this news, ordered Andrea to find her daughter and deliver her to them herself if she didn't want Manuel to die. In The Novels |-|Blood Pressure= Andrea |-|Killer Instinct= Andrea has a trail of Marina from.... and tracks her to New York where she learns that Marina is in town looking for the cure to a werewolf bite for her friend. Andrea notifies the Regiment of this as she knows they would know of a cure. The Regiment tells her that they will give her a fake cure to lure Marina out with, but Andrea, feeling guilty for selling her daughter out, refuses to bring Marina to the Regiment unless she gets the real cure. Knowing that Andrea is their best chance at getting Marina as Louis and Johanna would recognize any member of the Regiment, they reluctantly agree. Andrea and a member of the Regiment meet where she is given the cure. Andrea then lures Marina out and confronts her. Among revealing her identity to Marina, Andrea expresses regret and sadness before giving her the cure. After Marina hands the cure to Johanna, Andrea and two other vampires knock the three unconscious before taking Marina to the Regiment. However, after delivering Marina to the Regiment, Andrea had learned that Manuel had already been killed because she took "too long" to find and deliver Marina to them. After confronting the Regiment on the matter, they had killed her for opposing them. |-|Midnight Fury= Andrea Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances Name First *'Andrea' is a feminine name of Greek origin that means "manly". Middle *'Camila' is a feminine name of Latin origin that means "acolyte". Last *'Muñoz' is a surname of Spanish origin that means "son of Muño". Trivia *Her name is pronounced 'ahn-DRAY-ah'. *She had owned a Marine Amulet, which she stole from her mother before fleeing home to come on land. Before she was killed, she gave the ring to her daughter in hopes that it would give Marina a connection to her. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Vampires Andrea Muñoz Category:Destroyed Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Colombian Characters